Come Alive
by Golden Arms
Summary: After a misspoken word to Gaara has him killing Dosu and Zaku, Kin comes up with a desperate plan to save her own life.


_**Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. All rights reserved.**_

Come Alive  
Oneshot

Dosu was dead. Squashed to death in a huge ball of sand.

Kin fell to her knees, too stunned to even move. She barely blinked as a coffin of sand wound itself around frantic Zaku's waist, crushing everything below it. His agonizing screams were soon muffled as the sand slithered up his torso, crushing everything above what remained of his waist.

"And now," Gaara spoke, turning around ever so slowing, his face blank – it was chilling, in light of his executing two of his own allies. "You will help me come alive." He lifted his hand, and sand began to coil around her body.

"W-wait!" Kin shouted, panic rushing to the fore. "I can show you another way!"

The pale redhead wasn't listening, the sand drawing up around her waist, her neck. Behind him, Kin could just see the sad shaking of heads from him teammates. Apparently, it's been tried before.

Fear squeezed her before the sand could. "I can make you come alive a lot more often than once!" she shrieked in her final moments of life.

Her words vaguely echoed through the Forest of Death. Then everything was silent. Kin, having expected something drastically more painful than the feel of her heartbeat slamming her insides into mush, opened eyes she hadn't realized were shut tight.

The sand around her hadn't moved at all. Gaara stood there, looking thoughtful. Or what could be considered thoughtful. His teammates behind him were surprised, staring at his back. Obviously, something changed.

"More than once?" he queried after a long ten seconds.

She wanted to nod, but seeing her head was bound in weighty sand, Kin settled for speaking. "Y-y… yes…"

Another quiet rustling of wind before Gaara said two words she never was so glad to hear.

"Show me."

* * *

"What the heck's that chick up to?" Kankuro wondered aloud.

Temari's brain was already overworked as it was. With Gaara having a bloodlusting moment after killing the three Rain genin, and stumbling upon their secretive allies of the Sound with that mouthy-but-now-dead brat with the broom stack of hair, it was a foregone conclusion as to what would happen.

And yet, here he was, sparing one of them. It couldn't be because she was a girl; Gaara had spared no one that crossed him wrongly. Of course, they were all men; women were just a lot smarter about staying out of his way, is all.

"I wish I knew what—" and a sudden thought occurred to her. Her eyes nearly bugged out at the intuitive thought slamming into her mind's eye.

"No way… she couldn't be—"

Kankuro frowned at his older sister. "Couldn't wha—"

A muffled sound pulled their attention back to the forefront of this miracle delivery from heaven. And both jaws were on the grassy floor.

The Sound girl was kissing – kissing! – their little brother. Arms around his neck, a slight bending of knees to be at his height, it was completely unmistakable. She was smooching the Demon of the Sand.

"Oh, she's _so_ going to die," Kankuro mumbled. Temari stared dumbly, her sisterly instincts warring with her self-preservation ones. Put the hussy in her place, or get killed by Gaara… it was a difficult choice.

* * *

Gaara's eyes were wide as Kin came in closer and closer. She wanted to show him another way of coming alive, but what did it have to do with—

Her lips found his, and time stopped.

The sensations that flowed through his body… His heart pounded in his chest, his blood flooded every part of him, his breathing stopped… it was—

And instantly, Kin was ripped away from him, slammed into the tree trunk behind her as sand coiled around her and the piece of wood. She nearly blacked out.

"What kind of poison is this?" he wondered aloud, his breaths labored, blood thrumming like a dynamo in his ears.

"Not… poison," Kin groaned, her head throbbing. With the sand around her body, she knew she failed to stave off her own demise.

"Whoa, wait! Time out, Gaara!"

He looked at Kankuro who suddenly realized he had just spoken to Gaara, and now was sweating.

"Uh, Gaara," his older brother started to say, fumbling for words. Temari quickly stepped in before he got them both killed.

"It's… a kiss."

The pale boy cocked his head to one side. "A kiss."

She couldn't believe she was doing this, but maybe it was worth something. "Yes, a kiss. A nice thing."

Blank teal eyes blinked. "And this will make me come alive?"

"Uh… well…" The Wind Mistress glanced around the forest, glad to see no one was coming at the moment. Looking back to her little brother, she cautiously crept in closer to him. "…there's a lot more to it, but um… you should only be doing that in…" Her cheeks warmed; she couldn't believe what she was about to tell him. "Well, you know, in… private."

"Private," he parroted.

"Yeah!" Kankuro chimed in. "You know, you um… take her to your bedroom and… where are you going?"

Gaara had simply walked away from the two and stood before Kin, who was looking decidedly more nervous at the change in events.

"You will show me how come alive often in private."

"Sure." She tried not to sound too hopeful or relieved or anything that might make him want to clutch his fist tightly instead.

The sand flowed from around her body, drawing both breath and relief to the Sound genin. However, it then descended upon the two of them, enclosing them in a dark, dark dome.

…okay, so maybe this _wasn't_ the best idea she had…

* * *

Kankuro blinked. "What the hell?"

Temari palmed her face. "Gaara's so literal sometimes…"

"You don't mean—" A nod from his blonde sister was all the confirmation he needed. He didn't know whether to feel pity for the girl, or Gaara.

He did feel a twick of envy, though. Lucky boy…

"So, now what?"

The wind mistress shrugged, taking a seat on the ground. "Wait, I guess…"

Definitely a lucky boy…

* * *

Kankuro stretched, yawning as he did so. Man, what a restful nap. Looking at the stars in the sky, he estimated it was time for him to resume his watch over… he wasn't certain if Gaara needed watching at all. The sand sphere had remained the same as always, though the amount of chakra needed for that must be hell.

"Has that thing slipped at all?" he idly asked Temari as she was seated, writing something down by the small campfire.

"No, and that's the part that worries me," she admitted, looking at the sphere.

Just as the puppeteer started to ask why, the bubble rippled then inverted on itself. Like watching water flow down the drain, so did the sand into his gourd. Gaara was sitting Indian-style, with Kin moaning appreciatively across his folded legs.

For two people that were doing… things in private, they looked remarkably well-clothed.

"Gaara?" Temari was first to speak.

He looked up from his position, his hand awkwardly stroking the Sound-nin's back. "Hello, sister."

She stopped cold. The last time she heard that title, their uncle was still alive.

He tilted his head slightly. An awkward smile graced his lips.

"Holy…" Kankuro fell on his backside. "You just smiled at us."

He nodded. "I… I feel alive."

"Alive?" Temari asked, sweat popping down her face suddenly.

He looked sad. "I'm so sorry for what I've done before…"

Temari was already sitting, so she couldn't fall any more. The Wind ninja looked at her other brother, who gaped at her.

Whatever the Sound girl did to him, she should do it more often. Like forever, if it took that long.

"Uh—" Kankuro turned to face this new and strangely, disturbingly relaxed Gaara. "—It's all right."

The pale redhead simply smiled. Sand lifted the two of them up a few inches off the ground and pulled them into the light of the fire.

"Kin is now my girlfriend. I never had one."

Temari swallowed. "That's… wonderful, Gaara."

He nodded. "She helped me come alive many times." He looked at her for seconds. Kin turned up halfway, smiling at him.

"It's nice," he concluded.

She sat up in his lap, his smaller body almost dwarfed by hers. Arms slipping around his neck, she gave him a lingering kiss on his lips. And Gaara smiled again, a little more certain with the placing of his hand on her waist.

Kankuro looked at Temari. Temari looked at Kankuro. They nodded as one.

Their father was going to freak out.

* * *

"Pity," Orochimaru sighed. "So, it's that way now, is it?"

"I'm afraid so, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto replied after exiting the preliminary fights. Gaara slain both Dosu and Zaku, preventing them from completing their mission, then taken obscene interest in their female teammate Kin, and…" He quirked his mouth slightly. "Has 'come alive' with her."

Orochimaru looked at the sleeper agent.

He shrugged. "Apparently many times now."

The Snake-sannin paused for a moment, before chuckled mirthlessly, shaking his head, almost in disbelief. "A demon, stopped in such a mundane manner…" He folded his arms, leaning against a support pillar. His golden eyes stretched over the landscape of Konoha, remaining there for minutes.

"There will be a slight change of plans. Resume your post until then."

Kabuto bowed gracefully before leaving the legendary ninja to his devices.

_END_

While not intended to be a songfic, you can put on "Come Alive" by Foo Fighters for this story, if you like. This story evolved from a picture I found while scrolling through Fakku's Naruto image section, a kunoichi servicing Gaara in what I presumed to be the Forest of Death, since he's wearing his first outfit. Treating it like the anime (cause, that's what image looked like), I just thought it was most likely Kin, instead of a random chick. And being the pervert that I am… :D, I played with the idea. And that is where this story came from.

Did they, or did they not have sex… well, that's something I'll leave to your imagination, muhahahahahaha… 

This is actually a bit older, several months old. I wasn't certain if I should post it, as I really wanted to open up some Gaara/Kin action on here, along with Sasuke/Kin, being heavily influenced by a SasuTayu fic that made me go "it makes sense!" That and I had yet to discover ANY SasuKin fics on here, Naruto world or not. Maybe one, but that's it. Along with "Sakura leaves with Sasuke" fics... there's gold out there, dammit! Mine there, leave these old veins alone!

Though it's possible I didn't research thoroughly enough on the latter... still...

So, I'm posting this, as I feel reasonably cool with it; the SasuKin one, though... ick... practically has no middle. Maybe later on that one.


End file.
